


Passing of the Torch

by Naithom



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Adoption, Angst and Feels, Gen, I'm Not Crying - You're crying, Minor Character Death, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naithom/pseuds/Naithom
Summary: Sometimes we are the strongest when we are the weakest.If you have recently suffered a loss, you might want to wait to read this.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Jane Ross, Phryne Fisher/Other(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Passing of the Torch

The influenza had raged through Melbourne like a brushfire taking old and young, strong and weak, rich and poor. Nursing facilities and asylums inadvertently became death traps due to the close quarters and weakened immune systems of the inmates.

Because the institutions became quarantined, all that Jane could do was to write her mother and wave at her from beyond the gate at Meadow Falls Sanitarium. Every day, she would ride her bike to hand-deliver her messages of love, news, and support to the matron for her mother and receive the same. Then came the day that Jane had dreaded, the day that there was no face at the window and the news from the matron that Anna had quietly succumbed to the dread disease.

The gathering at the funeral included not just the Fisher household but several of Jane’s friends from school, teachers, and staff who had come to know Anna Ross while she had lived at Meadow Falls. Each had taken some time to comfort the quiet, numb child as she stood beside the grave. 

The next day, a letter arrived addressed to Phryne from Meadow Falls. An enclosed note explained that Anna had written the letter during her final illness and asked that it be sent after her death.

It was obvious by the shaky handwriting how much effort it had taken the woman to put pen to paper. As she read, Phryne wiped away the tears that fell as she read each line.

_Miss Fisher,_

_If you are reading this then the flu has taken me as it has taken so many of the others here. I wanted to reach out before I pass and thank you for all you have done for Jane and for me. Knowing that Jane has been safe and loved has done more for me than any medicine._

_When you adopted our Jane, you said that she had a mother and also a guardian angel to look after her. You have provided her with a family I couldn’t have even dreamed of for her. A family with parents, siblings and aunts and uncles and even a grandfather all who love, accept and support her. I could not have asked for a finer family, for a finer mother for her._

_Today, the good Lord has chosen to reverse our roles as you become Jane’s mother and I now will act as guardian angel for our darling girl, and for you, the Inspector, and your extended family._

_With all love, respect, and gratitude,_

_Anna Ross ___

__

__Phryne poured herself a small drink and lifted it to toast the woman who so graciously made her a parent. “Bless you, Anna. And thank you.”_ _


End file.
